24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 11:00am-12:00pm/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva | director = Abhinay Deo & Rensil D'Silva }} Aditya Singhania is briefed on the growing terrorist threat. He orders the transfer of Roshan Sherchan to another cell, forcing Jai Singh Rathod to rethink his plans. Vedant Acharya leads the raid of a drughouse in search of a possible lead, while Kiran Rathod is put in a compromising situation by her landlord. Episode guide The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. Events occur in real time. 11:00:10 Jai assures Roshan Sherchan that he meant what he said, but advises him to lower his hands as they are being watched on camera. Jai tells him that Haroon sent him, and Roshan is disbelieving. Jai says his only choice is to trust him, and tells him to be ready to break out in an hour. Roshan calls for the guards and Jai leaves. arrives at Aditya's hotel]] A motorcade pulls up to a hotel and Naina Singhania gets out, greeted by Mishra. She asks where Aditya is and walks inside. Mishra tells her she doesn't have an appointment, so she asks if Mishra needs an appointment to see his mother. He leads her to her son. Haroon Sherchan calls Gyan Thakkar, who tells him not to use cell phones. Haroon explains he has installed scramblers from so they can't be traced. Gyan reports that Jai has reached the prison and is making preparations, and Roshan will be free in an hour. Haroon says he will strangle the country in revenge for them trying to hang his brother. speaks to her father]] Omkar is burying the body of the horse handler when Maya approaches. Omkar notes that anyone working there could be killed by Haroon at any moment. Maya calls him an animal, and speaks about leaving, but Omkar tells her that Haroon will not let her go. Maya says Omkar has always worked in the underworld, and it is his fault her life has turned out like this. He gets angry, but they are interrupted by a call to get to work. Omkar tells her something big is going to happen today, as Haroon is packing up to leave the country. As Omkar gets back to his work, Maya slips out a phone and makes a call to Jai. He sees her call but rejects it. Girish Joshi tells Jai he knew Roshan wouldn't reveal anything, but Jai says he had to try. refuses to release his sister from prison]] Aditya and Prithvi return from golf and Aditya greets his mother. Prithvi says it is a pleasant surprise to see her, but she counters that his spies already knew she was coming. She scorns Aditya for not making time to see her, and Prithvi excuses himself. Aditya tells Naina to be more polite to Prithvi, but she warns him that Prithvi will stab him in the back one day. She then urges him to try to get Divya out of prison, but Aditya mentions all the people who died because of her. Naina is upset, saying she has nothing left in her life, and Aditya says she can stay with him until he goes to tomorrow. asks to witness the execution of Roshan Sherchan]] B.E.S.T. Shankar is handing out soap to the inmates, and gives one to Muzzaffar. Muzzaffar then asks Girish Joshi if they can watch Roshan's execution for entertainment. Joshi refuses, and Muzzaffar praises Jai and offers to help him. Joshi tells him to be quiet and they move on, but Jai signals to him as he leaves. Prithvi informs Aditya that Prakash Yadav is here to see him and invite him to his daughter's wedding. Aditya says he is a time waster, so Naina offers to speak to him, saying Prithvi is unable to deal with the situation. Aditya agrees, and Naina leaves, asking Prithvi to arrange tea and snacks. attempt to pick up a lead on Firoz Alam]] Zara Owais enters Shibani Mallick's office and gives her a list of terrorists involved in chemical or biological weapons. Vedant then enters and tells them that the body has been identified as Firoz Alam from Dharavi. Shibani sends Vedant and his team there to investigate. Girish Joshi tells Jai that his son Rahul is a big fan of Jai's and asks if he can come and meet him. Girish then leaves to see Bhonsle, and Jai takes out his phone to call Haroon. speaks to Jai Singh Rathod]] Maya answers and says something fishy is going on, as Haroon is expecting a consignment. She reminds Jai of his promise to get her out of there, and he says he will be there soon. He asks her to find out about the consignment, but Haroon enters and takes the phone. Jai tells him Roshan will be with him before sunset. At the ATU, Vedant asks Zara to have Raj Singh Bhakta call him. Shibani says that Commissioner Khurana and the Defense Secretary are briefing the and she is going to join them. She wishes Vedant's team luck, and he leaves. asks Kiran to watch his daughter]] Kiran Rathod is entering her house when she is surprised by Inder Saxena, who asks her to come over to his house to watch his daughter Milli while he picks up his wife. She agrees and he takes her over. Mihir phones Vedant and gives him Firoz Alam's last known address, and patches through a call from Raj. Vedant tells Raj to get over to Dharavi and tells Mihir to bring him up to speed. treats patients at the AIDS camp]] DHARAVI, MUMBAI. Dr. Devyani Bhowmick is speaking to Prabhakar, and tells him that he needs to bring his wife in order to treat her for . She gives him medication, and then asks the nurse if Dr. Patel has arrived. The nurse says he hasn't, then goes to get the next patient: Firoz Alam. and Prithvi square off]] Naina returns and says she has taken care of Yadav. Prithvi says she is poisonous, then gets a call from Mishra informing him that the Home Secretary and Police Commissioner need to see the PM. He tells Aditya they need to go to the conference room. Naina asks if she can help, but Aditya says he has Prithvi. They square off, but after Prithvi leaves Aditya tells his mother to either wait where she is or go home. Outside, Aditya apologises for his mother but asks him to control himself. He then gets a call from Devyani who cancels their lunch date as Dr Patel has not come to take over from her. She says she will come to him later as she dislikes all of the security - however, he tells her to get used to the security if she wants to be his wife. He tells her he loves her and hangs up. briefs the ]] Prithvi and Aditya enter the conference room and greet Mr Zakaria and Commissioner Omprakash Khurana. Shibani Mallick videoconferences in and brings Aditya up to speed with the virus and terrorist demands. She has they only have six hours to decide whether to comply. In the AIDS camp, the nurse calls for Firoz Alam as the ATU cars arrive. Vedant enters the building that Firoz was last seen in. Aditya says he always feared they would face bio-warfare one day. Khurana tells him Chief Minister Arekar is on the way, and they debate the best way to deal with the situation. Zakaria suggests quarantine of , and Aditya confirms that they will not negotiate with terrorists. He orders Roshan transferred to a high security cell. He then asks where Jai Singh Rathod is, and Shibani mentions he is on medical leave for a drinking problem he developed after his wife died. sneaks out of the prison]] Girish Joshi receives orders from the Home Secretary to move Roshan into solitary confinement. He orders Marathe to move him, but Jai suggests he supervise the transfer himself. After he leaves, Jai goes to the bathroom and sneaks out of the window. He climbs over the roof, avoiding guards, and gets a call from Gyan informing him of Roshan's transfer. Jai explains Muzzaffar will detonate the bomb in an hour and must be stopped, and asks Gyan for a detailed map of the prison. Muzzaffar asks B.E.S.T. Shankar if he saw Abu Tandoori's head, and Shankar nods. Muzzaffar says Jai's job is done, and he will detonate the bomb at the right time. questions a junkie]] Vedant leads his team into the drug den, and takes Rocky and Abhijeet to search with him. They pass several junkies and question them, but get nothing. At the camp outside, Dr Patel arrives to relieve Devyani. She says all of the patients came for their second dose except Firoz. Patel calls him hr special patient, then tells her she gets too involved with the patients. smashes a table]] Gyan Thakkar sends the layout of the Pune Central Jail to Jai, then brings Haroon up to speed, saying Jai will have to change his plan. Haroon is distraught, and flips a glass table, smashing it. He calls Chang and says he believes Jai will fail, and orders him to keep an eye on Kush Sawant as they may need him. 11:34:03...11:34:04...11:34:05...11:34:06... 11:41:33 Vedant continues through the building questioning its inhabitants. Shibani tells him that Mihir found out that someone called Prakash supplies drugs in that area. He asks one of the junkies where Prakash is, and the man looks to the doorway where Prakash is watching. He runs away, pursued by Vedant and the ATU agents. gets a call from Chang]] Chang sees a police checkpoint and calls Kush, who is at Worli. He tells Kush to stay there, as the police are on high alert, and says he will make his way to Worli. Kush hangs up and then calls his girlfriend Mitali and asks to meet. She tells him to come over as her parents are out. Kiran is waiting in Inder's house when she hears glass smashing. She finds Milli, who apologises for breaking a glass when she got up. Kiran tells her it's OK, but Milli says she has to clean it up or her father will get angry. She tells Kiran her father says there is a punishment for every mistake, and Kiran looks worried. flees from the ATU agents]] At the jail, Jai climbs over the roof and makes his way into a ventilation shaft. He climbs through the air ducts. Vedant chases Prakash down the corridors, who reaches a power box and turns out all the lights. Raj then radios Vedant, and Vedant brings him up to speed. Raj then describes Prakash, and says he is right in front of him. He grabs Prakash and brings him upstairs. 11:47:21...11:47:22...11:47:23...11:47:24... 11:54:02 is startled by Inder Saxena]] Milli drinks a glass of water in the kitchen, and Kiran tells her Inder will be back soon with her mother. Milli asks if she will need a plaster, and Kiran said she thought her mother had gone for a fever injection. Milli says she needs the bathroom, and Kiran tries to take her to her parents' one, but Milli is hesitant as she is not allowed in there. They get to her parents' room and Milli goes into the bathroom. Kiran then looks around and sees pictures of tied up women on the walls, as well as a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. Inder Saxena suddenly speaks behind her, asking if she likes it. Kiran tries to explain, and then excuses herself. plants the bomb]] Muzzaffar is in the washroom with his soap, and takes the bomb out of it. Jai sneaks through the halls of the prison as Muzzaffar attaches the bomb to the wall. Jai reaches the washroom and disables the bomb, just as Muzzaffar tries to detonate it. resumes his work in the ATU office]] Roshan paces in his solitary confinement. Gyan calls Jai, who tells him everything is under control and he will brief him on the new plan soon. Gyan passes this onto Haroon, then logs out of his computer and exits the room he is in. He walks down a corridor and enters the main floor of the ATU. He sits at a desk and starts working. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta (credit only) * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick (credit only) Also starring * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pallavi Patil as Mitali * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Nachiket Purnapatre as Muzzaffar * Nagesh Bhosle as Laxman Marathe (voice only) * Atul Kale as B.E.S.T. Shankar * Suresh Yadav as Prakash * Abhijeet Singh as Abhijeet * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Amit Sharma as ATU agent * Rajiv Singh as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Dinesh Khandekar as Prabhakar * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Parimal Desai as Dr. Patel Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar * Prasanna Ketkar as Bhonsle Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz ** Abhijit Deshpande ** Sumit Arora * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Abhinay Deo ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . Kiran Rathod's storyline is based on . See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 202 202